Who's The Legal Wife?
by AngelYuuri
Summary: So what if Shuichi caught Yuki cheating on him? He'll still remain the legal wife! Nobody gets in the way of their love! YukiShu.


**: **Hello, it's Ms. Unpopular again. It was really depressing that the last 2 fics I wrote didn't receive much reviews and I'm starting to wonder if I really suck at writing. Anyway, I hope you'll like this story and please read my ending notes.

**Disclaimer:** If Maki Murakami owns Gravitation I own this fanfic and I don't earn money from this, I'm so poor right now I can't even buy more than 1 volume of this manga. T-T

**Warnings:** There's an implied YukiShu here, actually this is what this story's about! It's supposed to a bit angsty(but I suck at it)and a short lemon. I wasn't planning to make it M rated but when I was ending it I thought: "Putting it in a scene like that may be good…"

**Summary:** So what if Shuichi caught Yuki cheating on him? He'll still remain the legal wife! Nobody gets in the way of their love!

**-:-Who's The Legal Wife?-:-**

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!" With a stuttered apology, Shuichi quickly slammed the door close and ran out of the apartment.

That was the 3rd time he walked-in while Yuki and Tohma were at it.

One week ago, Shuichi went home earlier than usual since Fujisaki's wrists were aching and he couldn't play quite properly, after running amok in the studio for a good 2 hours, Shuichi finally decided to just peacefully go home.

Little did he know that he was in for the biggest surprise of his short, unsystematically random life.

He unwittingly barged into the bedroom only to find a naked Yuki blissfully moaning and panting under an equally naked Tohma in sadistic mode. He was so stunned he didn't know how to react whether to get turned on by his lover's pretty face or outraged that he was cheating on him.

So he did the usual, after gaping for the next few seconds, he pulled his most exaggerated distraught face and rolled on the floor and out of the house, leaving yet another large hole on the wall.

The next day, he received a tape of Yuki and Tohma doing a threesome with Tatsuha. That's when he realized that Yuki had been having these mini forbidden escapades with Tohma and Tatsuha even before they met.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Wah! Hiro! Yuki has been cheating on me all this time!" Shuichi loudly wailed. "I can't believe it! I thought I was his legal wife but he had 2 legal wives before me!"

"Dude, I wouldn't call that legal anymore besides when the hell did you get married?"

"…" The teen was silent for a while then screamed again. "Yuki, I didn't know you were such an unfaithful bastard!" He angrily shouted.

"He completely ignored my question." Hiro sighed. "Why don't you just break up with him?"

Suddenly a painful smile was plastered on Shuichi's face. "I can't do that. I'll die without him, Hiro and I promised him I'll always be with him no matter what." Such an agonized expression didn't suit him at all so Hiro did what he did best.

"You can cry if you want and I won't beat Yuki-san up for you, I doubt I can anyway." The redhead simply hugged him, burying his friend's face on his chest. Soon he felt warm tears seep through his shirt.

"I-I…It hurts! It hurts so much! I don't know what to do…"

**o~o~0~o~o**

Everything was surprisingly back to normal after that, Shuichi will always cheerfully sing and make a fuss over Yuki, who treats him like the moron he was, as usual.

One Saturday, Shuichi was on a day-off so he decided to stay home since he wasn't in the mood to go out today. It was about 2:30PM when Yuki went out to buy some cigarettes leaving his lover on the couch watching some kind of comedy movie, laughing nonstop.

It has been bothering him why Shuichi was acting like nothing happened.

Why isn't he breaking up with me?

Why isn't he angry with me?

Why isn't he killing Tohma and Tatsuha for raping me?

Why isn't he even fucking reacting?

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that he had crashed with the convenience store's glass door and forehead was bleeding profusely with a rather large glass shard sticking out of it. 'Why am I getting so worked up with that stupid little punk's reaction anyway?'

The blond finally got his pack of cigarette leaving a trail of blood in his tracks and ignoring the cashier frantically calling an ambulance. When he finally got home he couldn't believe what Shuichi was doing.

There he was, still on the sofa, watching some movie then out of nowhere, the teen's nose spurted with a massive nosebleed and then fainted.

"What th-" He looked at the screen where Shuichi's eyes were firmly glued just moments ago before blood gushed continuously out of the brat. It was another sick porn where he and his brother-in-law starred and upon seeing this, he promptly kicked the television out of the window.

"Masochist pervert! What the hell were you watching? Why are you getting a freaking nosebleed from seeing your lover get fucked by somebody else?" Yuki angrily asked, stuffing the tissue on into the freak's nose. He absolutely had no idea why Tohma keeps on sending Shuichi their sex videos and even a microscopic than bacteria clue why the brat keeps watching them.

Shuichi finally regained consciousness. "You're so hot and sexy, Yuki, even if you were uke." Yuki promptly smacked the other's pink head.

"OW! What was that for? I was praising you!" Shuichi fumingly said, putting a bandage on his head where a large bump had appeared.

"I'm not happy getting a compliment like that from you. Is that even a compliment?"

"Why? I'm just telling the truth." Shuichi curiously asked. "You're really cute." He said sincerely giving his lover a big smile.

"Why?" The blond whispered lowly.

"Eh?"

"Why are you pissed off with me? Why aren't you upset? Why are you so damn happy?" Yuki calmly asked but his eyes were flashing with something akin to anger.

"Umm, Yuki…I don't really get what your tryi-" The pink-haired teen tried laughing it off but it was a failed attempt.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know I'm cheating on you! Why are you acting like you're fine? Why aren't you doing something?"

"Yuki…I…"

"WHY?"

"Because I don't know what to do!" Shuichi finally screamed. "I can't do this anymore! I want to hate you but I can't! I want you to be mine but I'm not allowed to! I…I…" His voice trembled as he burst into tears. "Seguchi-san and Tatsuha had done so much things for you and I can't compete with that. So even if I have to share you with them, even if you don't love me back, I still want to be with you no matter what! But I'm selfish and I won't be satisfied with just that!"

"What should I do to make you mine? What do I have to do for you to love me too? To you, everything that I do may look stupid and childish but I really try my best to be a better lover for you! But in the end, all I can do is give you trouble!"

"You've got that right." Yuki said in a bored tone, the teen sobbed even harder, he handed some tissue to the bawling kid. "Wipe your face first, having snot hanging from your nose won't make your speech any more convincing." Shuichi sniffled, he accepted the tissue and blew his nose.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, sure." The blond lit his cigarette as he answered, Shuichi looked disbelieving.

"You jerk! I even asked Hiro to help me put together that speech you aren't touched? Damn you! I hate you! I wish your cock would fall off!" Shuichi cried.

"You're the most unconvincing here." Yuki huffed as his lover clung tightly to him like some leech, crying on his shirt.

**0o0o0o0o0**

After Shuichi's moving speech nothing changed at all.

Well, Tohma stopped sending his explicit videos of his not-so-personal sexual life, he and Tatsuha were also mysteriously castrated by some unknown alien and Yuki has been hornier than rabbits in heat.

"Ah! Y-Yuki…Ahh! I'm so t-tired, w-w-we've been having sex…more l-lately…Ugh!" Shuichi moaned seductively.

Shuichi's back was pressed flushed against his chest as Yuki thrust his shaft even harder into the boy's tight hole and glanced at the mirror in front of them.

Shuichi's whole body was sticky with his own cum both his nipples and cock were both red and perky, his cheeks were red, amethyst eyes glassy and teary and his small mouth wide open letting out his delicious moans.

"Hmm? This looks very energetic to me." The blond rubbed his finger against Shuichi's dripping, wet tip.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah! I'm going to—AH!" Shuichi spurted his cum for the nth time that night, the white sticky substance covered him again. He gulped for air and swallowed the cum that had splattered into his open mouth.

"Come on, open your legs wide and take a look at yourself in the mirror." Yuki whispered in his ear and the teen followed. He could clearly see his lover's dick violently violate his entrance and his own member harden at the excitement. Yuki hungrily licked the semen dripping from his chin and trailed to his cheek. "What's this? Getting turned on seeing your ass get fucked by me?"

"Your walls are constricting me tighter." Yuki nibbled at his neck and peeked at their reflection, Shuichi really looked so delicious when he's all sticky and dirty.

"No…Ahh! I g-going to be s-so e-exhausted to w-work tomorrow! Nn!" Shuichi protested weakly, arching his back as Yuki shoved hard into his prostrate.

"I don't care. Satisfy me, I haven't had a good fuck for a while."

"But Seguchi-s-san and T-Tatsuha…"

"Hn? They suck so I dumped their ass."

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Wah! Hiro! I believed that Yuki loved me from the very start!" Shuichi arrogantly stated. He narrated every little detail of last night's episode. "Our love conquers all! Not even NG or a sadist alien shit can get between us!"

"Who was the one shouting: 'Yuki, I didn't know you were such an unfaithful bastard!' last time?"

"He said already ditched his first 2 wives so I'm his one and only legitimate wife now!" Shuichi laughed proudly.

"And he ignored my question again…When the hell did you two got married anyway?" The redhead simply patted his head and smiled. "You must be so happy now, Shu."

"Y-Yeah~" He wearily answered, Shuichi wobbled in his steps as he walked, his eyes had such large bags under them you could tuck 10 coins in it.

So after this incident, Shuichi learned a new lesson: Yuki being exclusively yours can be really tiring, in a lot of ways.

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N: **To tell the truth I was depressed when I came up with this story, I was kinda reminiscing my childhood then I thought that Shu must've felt sad too in the Megamix Panda, I'm sorry it turned out somewhat like Junjou Terrorist in the end. I hope someone's still reading this…I just wanted to ask where can I download Gravitation manga from chapter 31-54? I'm having a hard time finding it and aside from being poor I can't find bookstores selling from Vol.7 onwards. I'm also writing a YukiShu vamp fic, I'm in grave need of ideas it's not even posted yet! Please help me. PM or drop a review~


End file.
